idolstreetfandomcom-20200214-history
Morioka Yu
|birthplace = Fukuoka, Japan|bloodtype = A|zodiac = Cancer|genre = J-Pop|occupation = Idol, SInger, Actress, Model|active = 2012 - Present ( years)|agency = Avex Vanguard|label = iDOL Street|acts = Street-sei, GEM|group = GEM|join = December 25, 2012|mcolor = |days = years|group1 = Street-sei|join1 = May 19, 2012|generation1 = 3rd|left1 = November 17, 2013|height = 153 cm}}Morioka Yuu '(森岡悠) is a singer signed under iDOL Street and was a member of the group GEM. Biography Early life Morioka was born in 1993 in Fukuoka, Japan, to parents whose names are undisclosed. 2012 On June 12 it was announced that Morioka would be a 3rd generation member of Street-sei and joined w-Street FUKUOKA. On December 25 Morioka was introduced as a starting member of IDOL Street's third group GEM along with Kanazawa Yuuki, Ozeki Nagi, Minamiguchi Nana, Kumashiro Jurin, Murakami Rana, Takeda Maya, Sakamoto Hazuki, Iyama Maho, Asakawa Nana, and Uchimura Risa. 2013 On March 22 Morioka starred in KBCTV ''Fukuoka Ren'ai Hakusho 8 Megu to Aikun ~Darenidemo Wasurerarenaihito wa Iru Hazu...~(福岡恋愛白書8 メグとアイくん ~誰にでも忘れられない人はいるはず･･･〜). On April 1 Morioka was transferred from w-Street FUKUOKA to e-Street TOKYO. On June 11 Morioka was announced as a part of the final line-up for GEM along with Kanazawa Yuuki, Ito Chisami, Minamiguchi Nana, Kumashiro Jurin, Oguri Kako, Murakami Rana, Takeda Maya, Iyama Maho, and Hirano Sara. 2015 In November Morioka starred in Girls Street Theater 2015 play Za・Hana Miyo Concerto (座・花御代コンチェルト). 2016 On July 15 Morioka celebrated her birthday with a special event called S.P.C Birthday Party ~Vol.7~ #2016.07.15 along with Ozawa Runa and Abe Yumeri. In July Morioka will star in the stage play Aku no Hana (惡の華; The Flowers of Evil). In September Morioka will star in the stage play ReLIFE as part of the W-Cast. Personal Life Education= When Morioka joined GEM she was in her second year of high school. As of March, 2015 she has graduated high school. |-|Nicknames= * '''Chanman (ちゃんまん?): Official nickname |-|Name meaning= Morioka's given name, "Yuu", means distant (悠; yuu) Profile Stats= * Name: Morioka Yuu (森岡悠) * Nickname: Chanman (ちゃんまん?) * Birthdate: * Birthplace: Fukuoka, Japan * Blood Type: A * Zodiac: Cancer * Height: 153cm * IDOL Street Status: ** 2012.06.12 Street-sei member ** 2012.06.12 w-Street FUKUOKA member ** 2012.12.25 Starting GEM member ** 2013.04.01 e-Street TOKYO member ** 2013.06.11 GEM member * My GEM: Citrine * IDOL Street Groups: ** Street-sei (2012-2013) ** w-Street FUKUOKA (2012-2013) ** e-Street TOKYO (2013) ** GEM (2013-) |-|Q&A= * Hobbies: Looking for delicious food, star gazing * Special Skill: Thinking positively * Charm Point: Smile, smallness * Favorite food: Chocolate, pancakes, nabe * Least favorite food: Fishy things * Favorite Artist/Idol: Tohoshinki, Taylor Swift * Future Dreams: Actress who gives excitement and smiles to a lot of people. Wants to have a lot of activities in the future. * Respected people: Parents, Joe Hisaishi, Miranda Kerr Trivia * She originally joined Avex as an actress. * She is the only member of GEM from Kyushu region. See also * Gallery:Morioka Yu External Links Official Profile Category:Female Category:People born in Heisei Period Category:GEM Members Category:Yellow Member Color Category:1996 Births Category:Blood Type A Category:Cancer Category:July Births Category:2018 Departures